<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Pleasure Bound In Rome by SparkleInTheStars</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23219464">Pleasure Bound In Rome</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SparkleInTheStars/pseuds/SparkleInTheStars'>SparkleInTheStars</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman &amp; Terry Pratchett</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Ancient Rome, Bondage, Bottom Aziraphale (Good Omens), Experienced Crowley (Good Omens), First Time, M/M, Oral Sex, Top Crowley (Good Omens), Virgin Aziraphale (Good Omens)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 11:00:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,436</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23219464</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SparkleInTheStars/pseuds/SparkleInTheStars</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In the wake of an evening of oysters and blurred lines, Aziraphale encounters Crowley at an orgy and asks the demon to blur those lines further.  Crowley ties Aziraphale up and they take their attraction to the next level.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>202</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Love And Lust Through The Ages</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Pleasure Bound In Rome</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This fic appeared in the AZ Fells Love and Lust through the Ages Zine.  I had the pleasure of working with the amazing Shae C aka SquigglyInk - see her NSFW illustration at: https://twitter.com/squigglyink/status/1240724973355814912?s=21</p><p>As always thank you to my beta, exspecialagentstarling</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Aziraphale moved carefully through the room of writhing bodies towards the door he saw Crowley disappear through.  Last night after oysters and a lot of wine, he’d fallen willingly into Crowley’s embrace. They kissed and he’d allowed his demonic companion to slide his long fingers under his toga.  His effort twitched at the thought of Crowley’s touch. Never had Aziraphale known pleasure like that and he already longed to feel it again, though only with Crowley.</p><p>The palace was having one of it’s famous orgies and everywhere Aziraphale looked, humans of all shapes and sizes were engaged in every form of copulation conceivable.  Yet it held little interest for him. Crowley’s slim dark clad figure on the other hand, interested him greatly. The night before the demon had seen to his pleasure, almost tenderly as he whispered sweetly to Aziraphale and encouraged him.  Aziraphale wished he’d not fallen apart so completely in Crowley’s arms; he hadn’t even thought to offer to return the favour.</p><p>Would Crowley want such a thing now?  Was last night merely a case of too much wine?  The Archangels would be horrified at Aziraphale allowing a demon such liberties last night.  They would likely smite him if they knew he longed to experience Crowley’s touch again. But it was irresistible.  And if Aziraphale were honest, he’d craved Crowley’s touch since Eden itself.</p><p>And it wasn’t merely lust, though certainly Crowley drew lustful glances wherever he went.  No. Aziraphale loved him. He might not be ready to face the consequences of all that it meant, but he loved Crowley and believed he loved Aziraphale back.  If the Almighty had made Aziraphale as a being of love and Crowley had been as well at one point, surely their loving each other couldn’t be wrong.</p><p>“Crowley,” Aziraphale said softly as he entered the room and closed the door behind him.</p><p>The demon turned and looked at him with surprise.  He stood beside an oversized chaise in the centre of the opulent room holding a black silk cord that was bound to the chaise.</p><p>“You were meeting someone,” the angel sighed with a tinge of regret.</p><p>“Professionally, not personally,” Crowley replied and dropped the cord.  He moved towards Aziraphale.</p><p>“Are you-  are you attracted to them?”  He hated himself for asking the question, even as the words left his lips.  It sounded so needy and yet, he couldn’t help himself.</p><p>Crowley moved closer and reached up to caress Aziraphale’s cheek.  “There’s only one being in the entire universe I ever have or ever will truly desire.”</p><p>A soft sigh escaped Aziraphale’s lips.  “What if I asked you to spend the night with me instead?”</p><p>“You know the answer to that already.”</p><p>“Do I?”</p><p>Crowley pulled Aziraphale against him and rasped against his mouth, “I would never touch another if you asked it.”</p><p>“Hell would never allow-“ the angel protested, then fell silent as the demon’s mouth covered his.  All thoughts of their respective offices fell away as lips met and tongues twisted softly.</p><p>“Let’s get out of here,” Crowley suggested.</p><p>Eager to feel his companion’s touch and reluctant to walk through the orgy, Aziraphale moved back towards the chaise.</p><p>“Or we could stay.  Show me what you intended to do with these.”  Aziraphale lifted one of the silk cords. A wave of nervous excitement coursed through him as Crowley hesitated, then moved towards him.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Last night Crowley had been surprised Aziraphale had allowed him to take liberties, but given the angel's hedonistic nature, the demon wasn't surprised he was craving further exploration.  Above them, an expanse of windows looked down into the room. It was a room Caligula liked to be observed in; the perverse Emperor had wanted Crowley to take him before the entire court as a part of the orgy.</p><p>Aziraphale wouldn’t wish to be observed, but perhaps Crowley could discreetly miracle the courtiers to forget later.  Certainly he would have to miracle Caligula in another direction tonight. Not that he minded. With humans, lust was something impersonal and distant.  The mixture of love and lust he felt for Aziraphale was entirely personal and he longed to revel in it.</p><p>Kissing Aziraphale, he slowly began to strip the angel of his white toga.  Then Crowley made short work of the white tunic that fell just below his companion’s knees.  He pressed Aziraphale back onto the chaise and caressed him. All thoughts of being observed fled as he took in the sight of the soft flesh spread before him.</p><p>Crowley took the black cord and caught Aziraphale’s wrists up on either side of his blond head.  Then he ran his fingers over the angel’s soft thighs, before spreading them wide. His cock hardened almost painfully as Aziraphale looked up at him with such tenderness and trust.  He gathered the remaining cords and bound Aziraphale’s ankles so he was open and vulnerable to Crowley’s attentions.</p><p>Slowly, Crowley undressed as Aziraphale watched.  He relished the sight of the angel’s fat little cock standing at attention.  It was little more than a mouthful, but Crowley had never wanted to taste anything more.  His toga cast to the floor, he didn’t wait to remove his short mid-thigh tunic before sliding between the angel’s thighs.</p><p>Planting kisses on the soft flesh of each leg, Crowley smiled as a needy whimper escaped Aziraphale’s lips.  He nuzzled against Aziraphale’s eager arousal then took it into his mouth. The pink flesh pulsed and trembled against his tongue, accompanied by a chorus of little cries of pleasure.  Crowley teased the tumescent flesh until at last, it dribbled sweetly into his mouth.</p><p>It was still hard as he let it slide from his lips.  Taking Aziraphale’s cock gently in his hand, he began to caress it once more and moved his mouth downwards to the small puckered opening.  His tongue teased and coaxed as his angelic companion twisted beneath him. Crowley’s cock was absolutely aching to be inside Aziraphale. As he lifted his tongue from Aziraphale, he gestured with his fingers over the moistened opening making it wetter still with olive oil.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Aziraphale gasped with a mixture of arousal and nerves as Crowley snapped and the demon’s tunic disappeared.  Long and thick, the demon’s cock looked impossibly large and yet a thrill at the prospect of taking it inside him washed over Aziraphale.  His own fat little cock was dripping eagerly as Crowley positioned against Aziraphale’s entrance and he kissed him once more.</p><p>Bound and spread for the pleasure of his enemy, Aziraphale ought to have felt terrified, but instead he felt his arousal increasing.  There was something about being helpless before his demonic lover that added to his excitement. He felt Crowley pushing slowly inside of him and his body yielding to the firm but gentle invasion.  Cries he barely recognized as his own fell from his lips against Crowley’s as his demonic companion pushed his hardness all the way inside Aziraphale.</p><p>Crowley drew back slightly with an inquisitive expression and Aziraphale instinctively knew the demon was concerned for him.  Giving him a reassuring smile, he arched against the ropes trying to urge Crowley onwards. Slowly, the demon began to thrust.  His hips undulated in a sensual rhythm no mortal could possibly match. Pleasure began to rise inside Aziraphale as he met Crowley’s kisses and thrusts.</p><p>Quivering underneath his demonic lover, Aziraphale felt a surge of power from the demon as he pulled Aziraphale forward, tearing his bonds and holding him close.  He wasn’t sure if Crowley had miracled them or not, but he didn’t care as he wrapped his legs around the demon’s slim waist, trying to take his large cock as deeply as possible.  It felt glorious as Crowley moved within him.</p><p>Aziraphale arched against Crowley as his pleasure mounted.  They moved in unison, writhing together; something felt different this time, but Aziraphale couldn’t quite put words to it.  His wings burst out suddenly and less than a heartbeat later, Crowley’s followed. They moved faster and faster until everything fell away and the only thing left in the universe was a cascade of molten pleasure and Crowley cumming hard inside him.</p><p>Panting and trembling, they kissed and Aziraphale looked up as he heard a gasp.  From windows a story above, mortals stared in shock at them as they clung to each other, wings still fluttering.</p><p>Crowley snapped his fingers, no doubt miracling the mortals to forget before kissing Aziraphale and moving inside him once more.  Aziraphale held tightly onto the demon, his demon, as his mind and body cried out as he gave over to the pleasure of Crowley’s touch once more...</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>